Raven's Secret Sibling
by yourINSPIRINGsoul31
Summary: A normal night on the town, until Raven’s unknown and overemotional sister comes for a surprise visit. Bonds come between her and another Titan, but she has the same powers as her sister, and doesn’t know how to control them. First fic
1. Default Chapter

**Raven's Secret Sibling**

Summary: Everybody's on their way to a night on the town, until Raven's unknown and over-emotional sister comes for a surprise visit. Bonds come between her and another Titan, but she has the same powers as her sister, and doesn't know how to control them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans... yet. Grabs bazooka OFF TO THE STUDIO!!

A usual night at the Titans tower: Raven sat reading, oblivious to the boys playing video games and Starfire was in the kitchen attempting to make an earth meal, today: Mac and cheese. Raven snapped out of her book and BB jumped and drove off the course on the game as the smoke alarm screamed in everyone's ears. Raven slammed her book shut and floated toward the kitchen.

"Dude, I only lost 'cause of the stupid alarm! I demand a rematch!"

"Whatever you say BB, but I'm still gonna kick your amateur butt."

"Amateur? Who are you calling amateur?"

"Well, I'm looking at you, so I'm talking to you." Cyborg smiled smugly. Beast Boy grabbed the controller and they started a rematch. Both boys pressed buttons rapidly as Robin cheered them on. Raven walked out of the kitchen with Starfire who was completely covered in smoke and ash.

"Well, it's safe to say we're not having mac and cheese tonight." Raven stated dully. Robin looked over the edge of the couch.

"So who's up for pizza?" He asked. Large letters flashed across the TV screen that read: Winner: Cyborg

"Booya! Who's good? Say it BB? Tell me who's the best! "

"REMATCH, REMATCH, REMATCH!" BB screamed.

"Man, all this kicking Beast Boy's butt is making me hungry. I'm up for pizza." Beast Boy muttered under his breath about Cyborg somehow messing up his controller or other ways he might've cheated his way to winning. A large rumble cut him short.

"Okay, so I'm hungry! Veggie pizza here I come!" Everyone started for the door, but Robin stopped and looked at Raven who straggled behind.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"I'll be right there. Just gotta do something before we leave." Raven picked her book off the sofa and walked toward her room. She set the book in her bookcase and sighed. Am I ever going to be able to finish a book in peace? She asked herself.

"Hey Rae! Coming?" She heard Cy yell. She swiftly glided to the front door where everyone else waited for her. Starfire barely grabbed the handle before the doorbell rang.

"Who'd be here this time of night?" Starfire opened the door to a cloaked figure standing in the rain. It lifted its head to reveal a beautiful girl that greatly resembled Raven. Everyone stood in an awkward silence until Raven spoke.

"Sibyl?" Her normally monotone voice sounded surprised.

"Hey, nice to see you again… Do you mind if I come in? It's kind of wet out here." The Titans who stood around the doorway parted so the new guest had space to walk in.

"Sure, come in. It's really cold out there, I bet. How long are you staying, for dinner? Forever?" BB babbled on.

"BB." Cyborg put his mechanical arm out in front of the drooling Beast Boy. "Stop." The shape shifter stopped himself and smiled sheepishly and scooted away.

"Heh, sorry…"

"We were uh, on our way to get something to eat. Wanna come?" Sibyl nodded.

"Sure." Raven and Sibyl walked out the door with the rest of the titans silently followed. Beast Boy handed an umbrella to Sibyl, still drooling.

"Thank you." She said meekly.

"No problem…" They walked quietly to the pizza parlor, still befuddled by Sibyl's surprise visit.


	2. Crash and Burn

Ok, so only 2 reviews. ::Cries:: Am I that bad?! … ::Shrug:: Oh well, onward with the story!

**Disclaimer:** Still do not own Teen Titans. I got caught before I could reach the studio. They took my beautiful bazooka ::cries:: Good thing I always carry a spare!! ::Grabs spare bazooka:: SNEAK ATTACK!!

Robin held the menu as everybody sat uncomfortably at the table. Sibyl sat next to Raven and Starfire. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy sat on the other side.

"Okay, one meat-lovers pizza, one veggie-lovers, plain cheese, and anything else?" Robin asked.

"Whipped cream and mushrooms!" Starfire gleefully added.

"Um, alright." The waiter looked at Starfire oddly and wrote it down.

"Sibyl, do you want anything special?" Robin asked. She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine."

"So we're good." Robin handed the waiter his menu as he left. They all waited silently. The rain had cleared and the air was damp. The sun peeked through the thin gray clouds.

"Why'd you come?" Raven asked Sibyl. Sibyl looked to her sister.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go…" Raven nodded. Silence again. They waited for a couple of minutes before the Pizza finally came.

"One cheese, meat-lovers, veggie-lovers, and… Whipped cream and mushrooms." The waiter set the pizzas down on the table. "Enjoy your meal."

"YUM!" Beast Boy dove for his pizza and Cyborg his.

"Delicious!" Starfire stuffed her face piece by piece. Robin grabbed a piece of cheese pizza and looked at Raven and Sibyl.

"You guys gonna have any?" Raven shook her head.

"Sure." Sibyl grabbed a piece and ate it savagely. "Wow, this is good. Haven't had anything decent for a while." They all started a small conversation and the clouds drifted away.

They left a small tip as the returned to Titan's Tower.

"So the man said 'I farted and my house blew up!'" Beast Boy laughed at his own joke. Sibyl began to laugh as a vase suddenly broke.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I'll get that!" Sibyl rushed to the broken vase on the floor and began picking up the bigger pieces.

"I shall get the broom of sweeping!" Starfire flew to get the broom.

"I'll help!" Beast Boy jumped off the coach and helped Sibyl clean up.

"I'm really sorry. That happens a lot."

"Sure, nothing big." BB replied.

They finished quickly and everyone was bored again.

"I've got an idea!" Cyborg eyed BB. "How bout that rematch?"

"I was just getting warmed up at first! I'm gonna win this time!!" They both ran to the controllers as they started the game.

"Almost… there!" BB cried.

"Any last words before you lose?" Cy taunted BB.

"Yea… Eat my-" The words flashed up on the screen 'Winner: Cyborg'. "NOOO!! Not again!!"

"No one can beat the great Cyborg!" Cy boasted. Sibyl grinned.

"Oh really? Let me have a shot." Beast Boy pouted as he handed the controller to Sibyl.

"I swear, he did something with that controller!"

"Ready… Set… Go!" Sibyl's fingers went crazy.

"Wow, she actually poses a threat." Robin laughed. Beast Boy glared. Cyborg was trying his hardest, or so it seemed. The players loosened their grip on their controllers and the lettering began to show on the screen.

"And the winner is…" Cyborg said over-confidently. "CY-… WHAT?! IT DOESN'T SAY CYBORG UP THERE! WHERE'S MY NAME!?" The name on the screen didn't read Cyborg, but Sibyl.

"YEA!" Sibyl jumped up. "I did it!" And yet again, they heard a crash. A plate on the table had shattered. Sibyl landed on the ground and blushed in shame. "Oh not again!"

"It's alright, we'll get it." Robin said. Cyborg sat by the TV searching for his name.

"Where did it go? Something's gone wrong… IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE!!"

Star had already gotten the broom and they cleaned it up.

"Alright done." Robin said as he looked up from the floor. "Sibyl?" Beast Boy caught a glimpse of Sibyl as she turned the corner towards the door and ran after her.

"Beast Boy?" Robin raised his eyebrow.

"Sibyl? Sibyl!" BB yelled as he chased her to the edge of the island. "Sibyl!" She finally heard him as she turned around. A tear slipped down her face and a group of rock flew into the water. "Sibyl, what's wrong?"

"This happens every time! I can't laugh, I can't cry! I can't do anything with out breaking something! I'm going to ruin everything! I'm going to go somewhere where I can't destroy anything!" She began to fly off again.

"Sibyl!" BB yelled. "Come on, please stay, just for a while!" She turned around again.

"I'm a walking disaster, no one wants me here."

"Raven does! You're her sister!"

"Raven and I barely know each other."

"Starfire likes you!"

"Starfire likes everyone."

"Cyborg… Um well, you could help us lower Cy's ego!" Sibyl giggled and a rock flew straight at BB.

"Beast Boy!" she shrieked. BB dodged the rock and stood straight again. "See that's why no one wants me here. She started flying away again.

"Wait!" She stopped, yet again.

"Whatever it is, it's not going to make me stay."

"I want you here!" She looked surprised.

'You-You're just saying that."

"No I'm not, and I'm sure I'm not the only one." Sibyl looked down and sighed.

"Maybe I can stay for a little bit."

Sorry for the super lameness. -; I'm having a writer's block. And my head hurts. If you actually like it, review, If no one likes it I'll stop taking up space. -; Please review!! :: grabs BB as cute kitty:: You know you can't resist!


	3. For a While

AHH! AN ANGEL HAS BEEN SENT TO ME! Thank you soooo much **birdie101** for the chapter! For when I could not write one myself, one was written for me! Everybody say thank you, arigato, merci, gracias, or whatever, to our wonderful writer who renewed a lost cause! XD Thank you so much!

00000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans, but I will... Oh yes, I will...

00000000000000000000

RECAP:

'You-You're just saying that."

"No I'm not, and I'm sure I'm not the only one." Sibyl looked down and sighed.

"Maybe I can stay for a little bit."

NOW:

Beast Boy stared at the girl as she walked towards him.

"It's okay; we can help you control your powers. Raven especially." He added as they began walking back towards the Tower. Sibyl didn't know what to say.

"Beast Boy, why do you care? How can you care about a witch like me? I can't even control my powers," the girl sad sullenly. The green boy frowned.

"But Sibyl, controlling your powers isn't everything, I mean; you're a great video game player! You even beat Cyborg, and you don't need control over your powers to do that!" Sibyl lightened up a bit. Her blue eyes that looked much like Raven's filled with joy.

"Thanks, Beast Boy. You really are a good friend." The shape shifter smiled kookily,

"Well, you laugh at my jokes, Raven doesn't do that!" the two laughed and came to the door of the Tower. "Sibyl, it'll be alright, we all want you here." BB assured the girl. Sibyl nodded and followed him into the Tower.

Everyone looked up as the two came in, and Starfire immediately flew over to Sibyl. "Friend! You are safe and unharmed? I am so glad you are okay, for if you weren't, I would explode and cry like a group of Zorkas!" the red head said quickly as she gave the sister of Raven her signature bone crushing hug. "She's okay Starfire! And she kinda needs air to breath," the green boy said. The alien girl quickly let go of the girl. "Well I am glad you are alright! And will you be staying the night?" asked the green eyed girl hopefully.

Sibyl looked a bit uneasy, but BB gave her a pleading look and she gave in. "I guess,"

Starfire smiled. "Then we will prepare your quarters of sleeping at once!" the Tamarainian girl grabbed the Sibyl's arm, but the girl in blue robes wouldn't follow.

"Where's Raven?" she asked. Robin looked over to the trio. "She went to her room already, I can show you where it is if you'd like-" Beast boy cut in.

"I'll show her!" and quickly pulled Sibyl aside and down the bedroom hallways. They stopped by a metal door with 'Raven' engraved into the silver. "Here it is, I'll come back in five minutes, kay?" he asked and dashed off to give her some privacy.

Sibyl stared at the metal door timidly. She knocked, and the door swooshed open to reveal her sister. "Raven, I wanted to talk to you," but the girl's older sister just frowned.

"There's nothing to talk about, just leave me alone. And stay out of my room." The dark haired girl attempted to close the door, but Sibyl placed her hand in the crack.

"Raven please! Just here me out," Raven's eyes seemed to gain a shade of red.

"I said there's nothing to talk about! Now go!" Sibyl face stayed determined and focused.

"No Raven, I won't leave again," the older sister furrowed her brow and frowned as angrily as her powers would allow her,

"GO!" and the door slammed shut. Sibyl crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, waiting for Beast Boy. In a matter of minutes, he came around the corner whistling.

"So, say good-night?" he asked cheerily.

Sibyl smiled, "Yeah! It's nice to talk to her after such a long time." she lied. She showed him her best fake smile and hoped that it would do for now, but Beast Boy knew she was upset. Unknown to her and her sister, occupied with their own emotions to sense another being, he had hid behind the corner the entire time.

"Okay, I'll show you your room, Starfire already set it up." he said happily. _She can tell me when she's ready,_ he thought as the two strode down the hallway. They reached the door that now shown 'Sibyl' on the metallic surface.

"Oh, Beast Boy, you shouldn't have," the girl said gratefully as she noticed the small engraving of a tree on the door. Beast Boy shook his head. "It was all Starfire, I didn't do anything with your room," but he was cut off as Sibyl's face neared his.

"Not that, Beast Boy, for being a true friend," and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. Then she quickly rushed into her room. Beast Boy stood outside her door, a red blush all over his face.

"She... She kissed me," he said and touched his cheek. "I'm never washing this cheek again," he thought aloud. Silkie then fell from the ceiling where he had been crawling, and licked BB's cheek. "Well, not after one more time," he said before rubbing the cheek and walking off to his mess of a room.

Inside Raven's room, she was going through a small photo book, looking at the pictures of when she was little and lived in Azarath. She would always be smiling with a slightly younger version of herself, Sibyl, and there would be some explosion in the background from their combined emotions. She slightly smiled, as the pictures brought back fond memories. But then she came across a page, and she stood looking at the camera unsmiling, not emotion at all, alone. A small, single tear rolled down her cheek and onto the page.

Sibyl sat on her bed in her new room staring at the moon through her wide window. She sighed heavily, "The moon has no emotions, why can't I be like the moon?" she asked herself. "Why did I leave Azarath?" she asked herself again. It had been her choice, but it was still a mystery as to why she left. "Beast Boy," she thought with a smile on her face.

00000000000000000000

And so all have witnessed a miracle. **Bir****die101** has brought a story back to life! Thank you again. I give my life in payment of this debt... Okay, not my life, but I'm here if you ever need some sappy poetry or short stories! XD

REVIEW!


End file.
